Loving your family
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Always take care of Family


Harry wakes up in the void and is greeted by a African looking man, hello Hadrian I'm the angel of destiny. Why are you here asked Harry, I'm here because another world needs your help to beat the dark lord. Why can't my other self take care of it, because he does not care said the angel of destiny. In this world Lily Evans is not his mother, that honor goes to Noelle Longbottom. The bwl Chester Evans is the illegitimate son of James and Lily, James does not recognize him as his son. That is horrible, in this world James along with Sirius is 10 years older than your world, James is a runes, potions and transfiguration master. He mentored Lily and they had an affair, but James really did love Noelle, he confessed and she forgave him. Alright I do it, good you will be going back in the summer of 1995 so you will be 25 and have all of your abilities and memories along with your skills. Alright I'm ready, ok 1,2,3 and the world went dark, he wakes up in the bedroom. From his own memories he has his own manor and runs his own Potion business PPS Potter Potion Services which is worth 920 billion G and Potter Technologies 855 billion G, Potter Herbology 600 billion G . He goes over the memory and sees he looks just the same as he ever did ( 6'3 Zac Efron). On his desk he sees a piece of paper that says Assets on

**Property in Britain:**

**\- Potter Palace – the Potter Family seat in the magical world – located in the West of England, unplottable, under the Fidelius Charm and undetectable by muggles this property comes with 7 house elves for the manor and 119 on the estate. The estate consists of 73,000 acres of surrounding land including; lakes, woodland, down land as well as an ex-RAF aerodrome, RAF Summerdown.**

**\- The Lakeshire Hall – includes a manor, the Potter Family seat in the muggle world – located in the Lake District, Northern England and Coniston House – a minor muggle stately home. The Hall is a well-known stately home that has been in the care of the muggle National Trust for the past 20 years and is open to the public during the summer months. It can be reclaimed whenever the heir decides to. This is accompanied by 22,000 acres of surrounding land including 3 islands on Lake Windermere**

**\- The Retreat – a magical hunting lodge in the Highlands of Scotland, 23 miles from Inverness, unplottable, under the Fidelius Charm and undetectable to muggles with 2 local house elves in the home and 12 looking after the 10,000 acre estate.**

**\- 12-17 Diagon Alley – currently rented out to various magical businesses as are the flats above the shops. 15a Diagon Alley is a private flat at the disposal of the Family to use whenever in London and is under the Fidelius Charm.**

**\- Number 7, The Street, Godric's Hollow – - 120 acres of woodland in the New Forest.**

**\- 30 acres of moorland in Yorkshire.**

**\- Farmhouse (Forks, Washington)**

**Potter hall – and three smaller houses – Camberview, The Lodge and Eastridge. Located on a 54,300 acre estate north of London. Contains thestral stables and a house elf breeding unit. Staffed by 42 domestic house elves with 321 looking after the estate. Unplottable.**

**Adderdown House, located in 200 acres of parkland in Devon, staffed by 12 house elves in the house with 21 looking after the park. Unplottable.**

**Strangways Manor - The estate comprises of 13,400 acres of farmland, parkland and forest with a small lake. Staffed by 23 house elves with 51 on the estate. Note: as of November 2004, Strangways is also home to 3 indentured servants. Under the Fidelius Charm, unplottable.**

**Julian Manor – The estate comprises of 240 acres of parkland and 11,300 acres of farmland and woodland on Salisbury Plain in Wiltshire. Staffed by 24 house elves with 43 on the estate.**

**Property Abroad:**

**\- Lakeside – a comfortable magical house on the banks of Lake Como, Switzerland. Comes with 3 house elves, fluent in English, French, German and Italian. Under the Fidelius Charm, unplottable and undetectable to muggles.**

**\- Windermere – a small villa near Cannes with views of the Mediterranean. Under the Fidelius Charm, unplottable and undetectable to muggles. Staffed by the house elves of Lakeside.**

**\- Number 12, Manchester St. Hartsfield Landing, New Hampshire, United States of America – A large detached property in this small rural town staffed by 1 of 5 American house-elves in service to the Potters.**

**\- Apartment 17, 785 Park Avenue, New York City, USA – a fine twelve-room, two floor apartment, minutes away from the magical side of the city, staffed by two of the five American house-elves in service to the Potters.**

**\- Number 8, Sunshine Drive, Los Angeles – a Californian villa in a Los Angeles suburb, staffed by 2 of the 5 American house-elves in service to the Potters.**

**\- Lakeland – a 250 acre private island in the Caribbean with 6 bedroom villa, berth's for up to 4 yachts, boathouse and nearly 3 miles of private beaches. Magical wards ensure that the island never falls into the path of winter storms and hurricanes. Unplottable, undetectable to muggles and under the Fidelius Charm. Staffed by all five American house elves.**

**Château Noir, located in the Loire Valley, France. Located on 32,700 acre estate with 2 vineyards producing bespoke magical wines. The estate is a mixture of vineyards, parkland, woodland and farmland. Staffed by 31 house elves at the chateau, 131 in the vineyards and 133 on the estate. All elves are fluent in English. Unplottable.**

**Schloss Schwarz, located on the River Rhine in Germany on a 12,000 acre estate, mostly comprised of woodland. Staffed by 21 house elves with 34 on the estate. Unplottable.**

**Astral House, located on the banks of Lake Geneva, Switzerland. Much smaller than the other black properties with a ten acre estate and staffed by 6 house elves with 1 on the estate. Unplottable.**

**islands; one in the Atlantic about 150 miles west of the Canary Islands, it covers an area of about 2,400sq miles, has been warded for 1100 years and its perfect for growing; volcanic soil sub tropical climate and its own water supply and is currently a magical creature reserve. About ¾ of it is lightly farmed for the muggle market. The whole island or Marauders Retreat as my dad re-named it is looked after by 25 families who are sworn vassals of House Potter and about 50 house elves.''**

**Bello Isola or simply 'Beautiful Isle', is in the Indian Ocean off the coast of South Africa on the same longitude as Mozambique it's just over 3,000sq miles that's about the size of Puerto Rico''. Harry clarified, at the questioning looks he was getting as regards size. Continuing to explain ''The island is planted with vineyards to produce elf wine and there's a rather large family estate and Villa. The whole island is run by house Elves belonging to the Ponte family. Its home to some magical creatures, but not as many as Marauders retreat. It's perfect for growing potion ingredients and very heavily blood warded for the last 900 years''.**

**Pacific off Baja California in Mexico. Hardusholm, is the largest of the 3 it's nearly as big as Sri Lanka at about 24,500sq miles. ''.'It currently produces 65% of the northern hemispheres potions ingredients and is run by 500 House Elves and 50 Beastmaster's and herbologists and their families. The people are all sworn vassals of the Potter Family and have been for centuries.**

**Mines, Farms:**

**Mines:**

**Mythril Mine in Antarctica, Gold Mines in the following countries: China, Japan, Korea, U.S., Scotland, Greenland, Iceland, and Australia. Diamond Mines: Africa, Asia. Other Various Gem Mines: Africa, Asia, England, South America, and Russia.**

**Apple: 35%**

**Microsoft: 43%**

**Sony: 37%**

**Grunnings: 60%**

**The Pleasure Chest: 2**_**5%**_

**Purple Passion: 25%**

**Potter Inc: 100%**

**Puddlemere United (professional quidditch team): 100%**

**Quality Quidditch Supplies: 32%**

**Nimbus Racing Broom Company: 17%**

**Wealth: 145,000,000,000 personal vault**

**200,000,000,000,000 in business vault**

Ok so he has his assets from his world, a memory popped in his head, he is supposed to meet Bill today about joining the order. Tempus it's 1:00 pm, so he has an hour, he hurries and washes up, gets dressed and get something to eat. And teleports to the leaky cauldron, he walks in and sits a table and 10 minutes later Bill and Tonks walk into the building. Hey Harry are you ready, yeah I'm and they went outside on the side of the alley and teleported to the burrow. Bill leads him up dirt side road till he stops

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at the burrow, smart a fidelis and house come to view. They go up and Bill opens the door and they go in, it's about 100 people in the kitchen area. Frank spots his nephew and goes over to him and asks what is he doing here, Bill invited me to this meeting. Ahh Mr. Potter said Dumbledore you are right on time, I welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix. We are a group of dedicated to ending Voldemort reign once and for all. OK what do I have to join asked Harry, repeat after me I Hadrian James Potter swear to never reveal Order info or betray use so mote it be and Harry repeated this and Dumbledore welcomed him into the Order. Ok now everyone with Voldemort back and the ministry refusing to believe us we need to move carefully. Albus why can't you use your influence on the ICW, because I have many enemies on that body and they would just dismiss me. Albus said Mad eye what are we guarding in the DOM, I'm afraid I can't at this time said Albus. Dumbledore you know the laws that Fudge is trying to push through, yes that's why we do everything we can to reject them. The meeting continued for a little while longer till it was over and people started to go, he caught his uncle off guard. Hey unc I was to ask you something, yeah Harry, is it true that Chester is my half brother. Frank's expression change, yeah it is, so that's why Aunty and dad do not get along. Well I guess I have a little brother to get to know and Frank here smiled at this. Harry waits till Lily is by herself and walks up to her, Ms. Evans said Harry, yes, I was wondering if you have a few minutes to spear, sure she said. I was wondering if it would be ok to spend some time with my little brother and her expression totally changed. Why James made it perfectly clear that Chester was no Potter, because I'm not my father and he should know his brother. Alright we will set up a time for next week, he smiles at her and walks away heading to his parents' home.

Potter Castle

James and Noelle are having lunch with his grandparents Charlus and Dorea when Harry came in heated. You no good son of a bitch he yelled to his father, Hadrian mind your language said Dorea but he ignores her, how dare you deny my little brother. That boy will never be a son of mine, it was a mistake to sleep with that mudblood James yelled. And here Harry punched James right in the mouth and he falls down hard, Harry screamed his mother. James said Charlus, you told me that child was not yours voiced his Harry's great grandfather Charlus. He is grandsire, he looks just like me and here Charlus was mad, how could you deny your own son. That was a mistake of me sleeping with her said James, she was supposed to abort the child he yelled. He turns to Harry and says that is how I got rid of Amanda for you he says, memories hit him, what did you do to her, I paid her father off to make her leave the country with the baby. And here Harry was pissed and was about to attack James before Noelle got in between them. James how could you get rid of our grandkid asked Noelle? Harry would have been a teenage father I did not want that for my son, he would not be what he is today. James I have heard enough, you have truly disgraced us with your actions, 1 more thing like this and I will disown you, no matter what Fleamont says voiced Charlus. And you will tell Harry where to find Ms. Brockluest, She is somewhere in a town called Forks, Washington, he nods and leaves the castle. James you can sleep in the guest bedroom tonight she says as she leaves. Dorea is glaring at him, grandma he says, what's done is done we can not replay history.

Harry's Home, Blinky says Harry, yes master, get my house in Forks, Washington ready for me, ok master Harry give half an hour with Harry nodding. His memories show him and Mandy at Hogwarts together, falling in love and going on dates. He is bought of his daydreams by Blinky, Master Harry the house is ready to stay in, ok take me there and they both pop there.

**Forks, Washington**

They pop in a living room, how big is Forks, well there is only about 50,000 people in town, so good would be too hard to find them said Harry. Ok Blinky pack me some clothes and for dinner make some roasted turkey breasts with steamed cauliflower and carrots and make sure there is plenty of cold pop here and make dinner for about 100 people I have a feeling. HE goes outside to with a picture of Mandy and hops inside this 1980 lincoln and drives off into town. He sees the the sheriff station and goes inside there, he walks up to an officer, excuse me sir, I was wondering if you can help me said Harry. Sure come into my office and they went back inside of Chief Swam's office. What can I help you with, I was looking for this woman who lives in town, can I ask you why you are searching for my niece. Yes, I just found out that I'm the father of her twin sons and he looked mad, why now you show your face. Because my dad conspired to keep use apart, your wizard he asked, yes how did you know. I'm a squib and so is my daughter, well how is Mandy doing, she is doing good, she finished her magical education and got her high school diploma and just graduated last fall from Washington st. Her boys are 8 years old, Michael and Thomas are about to be in the 3rd grade. They look a lot like you, can you take me to her house asked Harry, follow me he said after a few moments. THey went outside and he followed her to mandy's house which was only 10 minutes from the station. They pulled up to a 2 story home with a garage and long driveway. Knock knock and a boy of 8 answered the door, uncle Charlie he says. Where is your mom, in the living room said the boy and they go inside the living room. Mandy uncle Charlie what are you doing but she stops when she sees Harry. Harry she says yes it's me Mandy, why the hell are you here she demanded, I just found out what my dad did to you. So you realize your dad is not perfect after all, Charlie leads the kids out of the living room. Mandy please I had no idea my dad did to you, you I love you he says with tears in his eyes. She looks at him says fine we can try and rebuild what we had and he goes over and hugs her and kisses her. Which she somewhat returns, how about I take you and the kids out to dinner, ok there is a chinese buffet in town, meet back here at 5, ok I will he says and leaves to get ready, I will do everything in my power to win her back he thought.

Reviews


End file.
